


Wedding bells

by MightyNarwhal101



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyNarwhal101/pseuds/MightyNarwhal101
Summary: Hello, first smut fic of my favourite ship, So please take it with a grain a salt. I much appreciate any constructive criticism on how to improve. I am in no way a "skilled" writer, I know I have a lot to improve on. Anyways, enjoy!let me throw this in so no one gets confused. I'm adding a few my head cannons for them, such as they met in high school; David too had bounced around in the CPS system; he adopted Max when his parents failed to pick him up from the last day of camp and won custody. Began to date Gwen and the rest is in the fic.





	Wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this also has a bit of Momgwen and Dadvid with our favourite crabby boy, Max

It happened. It finally happened. David stood at the end of the aisle wearing a custom suit as his lanky body wouldn't fit properly in others. His cheeks were rosy as he watched the woman of his dreams slowly walk towards him with her father in hand. To say he was nervous was an understatement. David had always been the romantic type, loving wholeheartedly only to end up crushed later on. His luck in romance wasn't the best, to say the least, even resorting to tinder in hopes to find the person of his dreams, only to find out she was his best friend for the last eight years. David thought back to when they began to date, he had always liked Gwen, how strong-willed and cunning she was, the tough love that had pure affection underneath, he cared deeply for her and he knew she cared for him. After all, she was always there to console him on past heartbreaks, see through his happy act when he wasn't okay, knew his limits, knew his weaknesses, encouraged him, made him better. Every thought he had of how she made his life better made his heart race even faster than it already was. David felt like a fool to not realize sooner that Gwen was perfect for him. Sure they can get on each other's nerves, it happens, but what relationship is perfect? Through it all, they still tackled most problems together. 

David turned his attention away from his beautiful bride for a moment to look out into the rows of people. Most were from Gwen's family, and the others were the kids. Oh the kids, he had to thank them the most for pushing him to propose in the first place. The first year of Max living with him started bumpily, but the cynical kid eventually warmed up to David, thus stating how he should just marry Gwen, the awkward phase of going out was over as they had a history. David of course agreed and Max began to plan out how he'd propose with the help of the other campers. Preston pretty much took over, wanting every moment to be perfect and on cue. It was a lot, so in the end, David proposed with a song that brought both of the adults to tears. Now here they were, a good chunk of the audience being the campers and their parents, all dressed nicely and he couldn't feel happier. Soon Gwen stood before him, wearing the standard wedding gown with hints of various purples that brought out her violet eyes. David nodded to her father who in turn gave an approving nod as he stepped to the side. 

 

The pastor spoke, vows were said and the Iconic "David Greenwood, do you take Gwendolyn Santos as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"  
"I do" David nodded, his smile grew bigger if possible.  
"And do you Gwendolyn Santos take David Greenwood as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"  
Gwen smiled brighter, squeezing David's hands "I do" she grinned.  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss" the pastor concluded. Wasting no time, David pulled Gwen into a loving kiss as the crowd erupted in cheers. There was, of course, a small after party, cake and soon it was time to go home. Well, almost everyone went home. Neil's mom agreed to let Max sleepover as well as Nikki so the new couple could spend their night together. David greatly appreciated it, exchanged contact information so he could pick up Max the next day.

The drive home was quiet, but also nice, Gwen smiled the entire way as she looked at the rings on her finger "... heh, we did it... we're actually married" she chuckled as if to conclude this was real.  
"I know... And I think I've peaked on how happy I can be... absolutely nothing can be better than this" David hummed, feeling he could just cry tears of joy. The two soon pulled into the quiet suburb and parked outside the two-story house of David's. Turning off the car, the two got out and walked to the door. David opened the door but soon stopped Gwen from heading inside.  
"Hm? What is it?" She blinked, looking back at her husband. It still felt a little weird calling him that, but it will be normal soon.  
"I... Well, don't I need to carry you over the threshold?" he grinned widely, Gwen began to laugh  
"pfft, man do you like traditional crap" she laughed, but soon enough she was swept off her feet as David picked up his bride, smiled and headed inside, kicking the door closed behind him  
"I like tradition, it makes things feel official. You're my wife now and I think I can die happy" David chuckled, continuing to carry her up the stairs and to his bedroom.  
Gwen held up and rolled her eyes, but didn't protest being carried, anything to not walk on these heels, she won't complain.

David walked into his room and gently placed her down on the bed before taking a seat beside her. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, Gwen could feel her heart pound as she then thought of what should happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how you thought, comments are always appreciated


End file.
